The Wavis D
The timeline of the Wavis D&D Legend is fairly straightforward. Short Timeline Detailed Timeline ???? * Muck Fish creates the universe. * Muck Fish gives to birth to his old one children. 24 * Quasimodo discovers a powerful charm and harnesses its power into the Eye of Quasimodo. * Quasimodo assigns Chimble to stabilise the Eye of Quasimodo until he can no longer do so. 1636 * Jackurai Sam almost defeats Aku, but gets sent into a magic time portal. 1871 * Reunification of Germany * Nice Guy, Klinge Sanger, and Musammad Ali meet up. * Events of "The Secrets of the far East" begins. * The party find Darwick Wavis' long lost ancestor, Deter Pinklage. * Nice Guy becomes the 7th Great Destiny Man and uses the Great Destiny Sword to destroy Scientology. * Klinge Sanger dies. Neil Bye is born from her body. 1900 * Mount Hotenow erupts. 1930 * Events of "Golden Age Crusaders" begins. * Darwick Wavis restores order on Endaria after a century of carnage. 1936 * Events of "Golden Age Crusaders" ends. * Members of the team start to die or go missing. * Darwick Wavis is trusted by the people of Yarrick to lead their military. 1945 * Adolf Hitler is transported into Endaria by Aku. 1949 * Disco Cosby and Samsung appear on Endaria, then separate. * Disco Cosby takes on a new name - Disco Norm. 1950 * Adolf Hitler begins his training under the Taco Wizard. 1954 * Samsung is taken under Torbjörn's wing. 1957 * Torbjörn dies. * Samsung meets and makes a deal with Jareth. 2012 * Hayden Christensen and Doc drop in and stay on Endaria. * Hayden and Greg Davies are taught martial arts by Doc. 2015 * The Bad Meme Wizard takes over Kushan. 2016 * Harambe died and controversy began. * Jackurai Sam appears again. * The machine that can distort people's minds nears its completion. * Disco Norm, Granny McShlong, Rhakim Khan, and Jackurai Sam meet up. * Events of "'''''Capital Crusaders" begins.'' * The Bad Meme Wizard dies, Lord Meme takes over as King. * Jackurai Sam is defeated by Disco Norm, he is assumed to be dead. * Samsung joins the party. * Darwick Wavis gets a curse that gives him triple ass cancer. * Lenny Henry slips into a coma and is set to recover on Dragon Clinical Island. * The Wyvern Rider dies, but gives the party information about who he works for.. * Artyom reveals that his brother is the one who cursed Wavis. * Dickless Harem almost killed Aku, but his special arrow was shot away by Abram Blutin. * Abram kills Artyom. * ''Events of "Disco Norm" begins.'' * ''"The Crisis"'' * Lord Meme betrays the party for immortality. * The machine that can distort people's mind explodes and the world turns communist. * Samsung kills Disco Norm to avenge Jackurai Sam. * Abram Blutin dies. * Jesús Wayne Greyhound creates a shield that protects Yarrick from the communist energy. * The party read out their speeches at Disco Norm's funeral. * ''Events of "Capital Crusaders" ends.'' * The boy with black hair digs Disco Norm out of his grave and resurrects him. * Rhakim Khan builds his temple in the desert. * Samsung returns to his training under Torbheardt. 2017 * Darwick Wavis is crowned king by democratic vote. * Granny McShlong gives birth to Dennis McShlong. 2021 * Mexican Batman is born. 2034 * Jackurai Sam finds Disco Norm again and challenges him to a duel. ** Jackurai Sam loses. * ''Events of "Disco Norm" ends.'' 2035 * Quan is born. 2040 * Johnny McShlong and Jenny McShlong are born. * Dennis McShlong leaves for space. 2042 * Dennis McShlong forms a group of space mercenaries. 2049 * Mexican Batman adopts Quan and he becomes Mexican Robin. 2051 * Dennis McShlong fails to complete a task set by Fred Jones and goes on the run from him. 2055 * Mexican Robin leaves Mexican Batman and becomes a lone adventurer. 2064 * Garfunkle, Sober, Mac The Scallywag, Toht, Steve Anne, Father Ouledi, Sampy Longnose, and Cool Mint. meet up. * ''Events of "The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology" begins.'' * King Chimble saves the party from a squid monster, then allows them to recover. * The team retrieve a magic Alexa for King Chimble to restore his youth. * Chuck Thundercock tells them to meet him in Ireland. * Chuck Thundercock is shot by the Ocean Man and the party are kidnapped. * Disco Norm and the boy with black hair are being held captive by the Umbrella Corporation. ** They're freed by the party. * The party see that Neil Bye is alive and he is a leading member of the Umbrella Corporation. * Hayden Christensen is revealed to be alive and is also the Ocean Man. * ''Events of "The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology" ends.'' 2065 * Mexican Batman killed W.E.G.G's mother, because her thot levels were too high. * Samjamel Blackson, W.E.G.G, 5T-3V3, Epizon, and Jam Solo meet up. * ''Events of "Darwick: Beyond Endaria" begins.'' * Hank tells the group that the treasure they seek is on Eroticon 6. * The party meet with Santa and go on his quest to save Chris Mas. They bring Dennis McShlong. * Jackurai Sam is revealed to be alive and is working on the Death Star of David. * Epizon dies. * Johnny McShlong, Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler, and The Outsider meet up. * ''Events of "The Swords of the King" begins.'' * Bloseph Blalin is assassinated by the party. 2066 * ''Events of "The Dragon's Den" begins.'' * Johnny McShlong retrieves his hot dog formula from the dragon's den. * ''Events of "The Dragon's Den" ends.'' * Tyrantass joins the party. * The boy with black hair and Disco Norm pick up Rhakim Khan for one last adventure. * Mexican Batman and Rhakim Khan die. * Disco Norm dies. * Quan and Malo Kuja meet up. * ''Events of "The Defenders" begins.'' * Quan and Malo Kuja are arrested. * Quan and Malo Kuja become inter-dimensional beings. * ''Events of "The Defenders" ends.'' * The Fish Bloke from Megamind is born and joins the party. * The Movurthucka Crew join the Subspace Emissary. * The party are sent to Galataric again, where they meet with Bladmir Blutin, who drugs them. * Battle on Nothoth ** W.E.G.G is awarded the Welsh Empire Medal of Honour. * Santa Claus sells the Movurthucka Crew out to Jackurai Sam, who encases Dennis McShlong in carbonite. * Quan fights Jackurai Sam. ** Jackurai Sam reveals to Quan that he is his father. 2067 * 5T-3V3, W.E.G.G, Jam Solo, and Dennis McShlong are attacked by the Star Fox. * They meet Jerry The Janitor and he almost kills Dennis McShlong, but the others rescue him and kill Jerry. * The party go to Khartoum to repair their ship with Phil Swift. Go look for more money. * The party meet with Fred Jones, who sends them to the Yarmulke to steal some precious metals. * The party free the slaves in Yarmulke and crash land on Ani. * Fred Jones arrives on the planet, takes the metals and kills Dennis McShlong. 2076 * The party wake up with Grumio's face ten years later, and meet with Rose Tico. * Rose Tico tries to help the party, but it's revealed she's not actually "the spy." * Bladmir Blutin dies. * Darwick Wavis dies. * The Jewish Empire come in from above and destroy all of Galataric, including everyone on it. ** Adolf Hitler, Johnny McShlong, The Outsider, and Tyrantass die. * ''Events of "The Swords of the King" ends.' Category:The Wavis D&D Legend